dejenme dormir parte 2
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Ezra esta cansado y tiene problemas o mas bien el proboca provlemas, Peleo con su maestro, con Ahsoka y ahora con Sabien tiene miedo de lastimarla pero con tanto sueño es dificil saber lo que pasara
1. Chapter 1

_Déjenme dormir_ _Primera parte_

Una mañana como cualquier otra, durante la primera semana del regreso de Kanan. Ezra estaba durmiendo ya era tarde, pasaba del medio día y Ahsoka había dado la idea de salir a correr, ya que serviría para condición física y entrenamiento, Kanan entro al cuarto de su padawan con Chopper

-Muy bien Chopper si no lo logró despertar lo electrocutas…leve-Chopper gruño

El jedi puso su mano en el hombro de Ezra y lo movió levemente, el niño abrió sus ojos de color azul eléctrico, se enderezo vio a su maestro y pregunto

-¿No es muy temprano?-Ezra bostezo

-Ya pasa del medio día, tu siempre te levantas temprano…antes que yo… ¿a qué hora te dormiste?-Kanan

-No lose me quede despierto hasta las 5 con Sabine y Chopper jugando oloajedres y tarde un tiempo en dormirme-Ezra

-No puedo creer que te durmieras a las 5 de la mañana por jugar oloajedres…Ven párate vamos a entrenar te espero en el espectro solo faltas tú-Kanan

Ezra se levantó, tomo su mochila blanca y se dirigió al espectro donde solo faltaba el, como había dicho su maestro, Hera despego y se dirigieron a una alejada planicie dorada de Lothal, donde aterrizaron, durante el viaje Kanan explicaba algo pero el chico no ponía atención hasta que

-Abajo todos-Hera

-¿Qué?...-Ezra

-De verdad estás cansado-Sabine

Todos bajaron de la nave, menos Chopper que se alejó con el espectro

-Bueno comencemos a correr-Ahsoka

Todos se pusieron en marcha Ahsoka y Hera iban al frente luego Sabine, detrás de ella Zeb luego Ezra y justo detrás de él Kanan, todos tenían sus motivos por el cual iban en esas posiciones, Hera y Ahsoka sabían a donde ir, Sabine es muy buena corriendo, también Zeb pero ella es más rápida, Kanan le costaba moverse por las vendas que le había puesto Hera cuando lo curo y Ezra tenía sueño sentía su peso en cada paso, el latido de su corazón en la cabeza, pensaba que se iba a quedar dormido mientras corría, luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro era de su maestro

-Anda Ezra agarra el paso vas más lento de lo normal-Ezra solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a contar uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…

Luego de una larga y cansada hora, corriendo Hera bajo un poco el paso, pero solo ella, para lograr emparejarse con Kanan

-¿Cómo estas aun te duele?-Hera

-Estoy bien pero si aún me duele-Kanan

Un momento después, cuando estaban arriba de una colina demasiado alta para estar en Lothal, Ahsoka grito

-¡Allí está el fantasma ya llegamos¡-Ahsoka

Ezra aliviado vio el fantasma que movía sus armas ¡apuntándoles¡ ¡Y DISPARO¡, Ezra frenó porque el láser callo justo delante de él, como Hera y Kanan iban muy pegados a Ezra, chocaron con él , Kanan logro tomar de las manos a Hera pero ambos cayeron por la ladera rodando, el jedi de ojos verdes, instintivamente abrazo a su compañera, cuando pararon de rodar Hera quedo sobre Kanan, levantaron la mirada a sus compañeros y vieron como Ahsoka hacía una señal a la nave, luego volvieron la vista a los ojos del otro

-¿Estas bien?-Hera

-Si y ¿tu?-Kanan

-Creo que me golpee la rodilla en una piedra -Hera

Hera se levantó e inmediatamente sintió un agudo dolor en su rodilla izquierda, por lo que, Hera grito, Kanan se levantó de un salto y se puso en frente de la twi´lek

-¿Te lastimaste?-Hera asintió con la cabeza- Ven deja te ayudo-Dijo el jedi mientras colocaba el brazo izquierdo, de su compañera en su hombro y comenzaron a caminar asía la nave

Arriba de la colina Ezra estaba muy apenado mientras Ahsoka, Sabine y Zeb lo veían con desaprobación

-Escuchaste que cuando llegáramos a la nave Chopper nos iba a disparar ¿cierto?-Dijo Sabine mientras Ezra negaba con la cabeza

Zeb le dio un zape en la nuca, Sabine un golpe en el hombro y Ahsoka solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda indicándole que se pusiera en marcha. Mientras Kanan llevaba a Hera a la nave

-Tal vez tardemos un poco en llegar a la nave-Hera

-Tal vez yo pueda…-Kanan se agacho, paso un brazo por detrás de las piernas de la twi´lek, mientras que ella se agarraba del cuello del jedi, al final Hera quedo en los brazos de su amigo-Esto-Añadió Kanan

Kanan llevo en brazos a Hera hasta la nave y el dejo en la cabina donde los esperaba Ezra con el botiquín, el jedi de ojos verdes dejo a la twi´lek en la silla del piloto cuando el niño se acerco

-Lo siento-Ezra

-No importa aunque debiste haberte movido-Hera

-Si…-Ezra con una sonrisa apagada por todo el sueño

-Voy a ayudar a Hera y espérame haya abajo vamos a entrenar-Kanan

-Si-Ezra, bajo a la plataforma y salió

Kanan vendo la rodilla de Hera y la dejo en la nave, salió y afuera estaban Ezra, Sabine, Chopper y Ahsoka

-Bueno hay que empezar… Ezra las reglas son simples es una pelea sin sable laser ni nada referente a la fuerza -Kanan

-¿Batalla cuerpo a cuerpo?-Ezra

-Si exacto…Ponte en posición-Dijo su maestro mientras se colocaba en posición, su padawan lo siguió- ¿Listo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, su maestro corrió asía el, trato de golpear directamente el hombro, pero el niño puso sus brazos para defenderse, luego el jedi mayor se agacho un poco y con su pierna golpeo los pies del chico asiéndolo caer.

-Creí que darías más pelea-Kanan

-Te deje ganar-Dijo Ezra adolorido de forma sarcástica, pero en realidad Ezra es muy buen peleador casi tanto como Sabine pero no quiere que nadie se entere, el chico se levanto

-Ahsoka…-Kanan

-Bueno-la mujer Togruta se acercó al padawan y se puso en posición-Por favor Ezra no me dejes ganar-El niño sonrió

Comienza la pelea, Ezra ataca primero lanzando un golpe al estómago de la jedi, ella lo esquiva, gira su torso, se prepara para dar un golpe, queda de espaldas al muchacho y con el codo trata de derribar al chico, acierta el golpe, pero el chico lo resiste, aunque cae apoyado en un pierna, rápidamente se levanta gira, trata de hacer un golpe a su cara para asustarla o por lo menos alejarla, pero ella nuevamente lo esquiva girando para tirar un golpe a las costillas del padawan al cual derriba con ese golpe

-Haaa-Se quejó el niño

-Déjame adivinar me dejaste ganar ¿cierto?-Ahsoka

-Exactamente-Ezra

La jedi de ojos azul cielo, ayudo al niño a pararse, hizo una señal a Sabine para que se acercara y ella lo hizo, la mandaloriana se colocó en posición y dijo

-No tengas miedo…no te lastimare-Sabine

Mientras Ahsoka y Kanan estaban recargados en el "Fantasma", la jedi dijo a su compañero de ojos verdes

-Eso parece injusto-Ahsoka

-Si tienes razón-El jedi de ojos verdes se acercó a la chica y le dijo-Espera Sabine

-¿Qué pasa?-Sabine

-La pelea es algo injusta-Kanan

-Bien ¿qué hago entonces?-Sabine

-Dame tu casco, los blasters, los explosivos, quítate las rodilleras, coderas y los guantes por favor-Kanan, la chica se quitó todo lo que el jedi le dijo

-Cuando dijiste que la pelea era injusta creí que era injusta para Sabine no para mi…-Ezra lo dijo sinceramente pero todos comenzaron a reírse-Hey-Grito el niño

-Deja de quejarte y pelea-Kanan

Justo antes de que empezara la pelea el jedi sintió una mano en su hombro, era de Hera

-Creí que te dolía la rodilla-Kanan

-Me duele pero tenía que ver esta pelea supongo que será interesante-Hera

-Espero que así sea-Dijo el jedi mientras se colocaba detrás de la twi´lek y la abrazaba por la cintura

La pelea comienza

-Ganara Ezra lo sé-Hera

-Es más probable la victoria de la chica-Ahsoka

-Ambos tienen oportunidad pero la ventaja es de…-Kanan

FIN

Lamento cortar aquí la historia pero es solo para dejarlos en el suspenso ustedes déjenme en los comentarios quien creen que ganara


	2. capitulo 2

Déjenme dormir Parte dos

Durante todo el día Ezra ha tenido demasiado sueño, lo que le impide estar al cien, lastimo a Hera y ahora luego de ser derrotado en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, por Kanan y Ahsoka es momento de pelear contra Sabine retomemos la conversación

-Ganara Ezra lo sé-Hera

-Es más probable la victoria de la chica-Ahsoka

-Cualquiera puede ganar pero la ventaja es de Sabine… por el momento, no está asegurada su victoria- Kanan

La pelea comienza, Sabine corre asía Ezra y lo golpea en el hombro, el chico se tambaleo un poco, corrió a la espalda de la chica y le dio un golpe, la chica apenas se movió, giro su cuerpo y tiro un golpe a la cara del padawan quien paro el golpe, atrapando el puño de la mandaloriana con una mano, le doblo el brazo y lo llevo a la espalda de la chica, ´para que esta callera, pero ella se defendió con la otra mano golpeando al chico en el estómago por lo que la soltó, ella ataco de nuevo, tirando al chico al darle una patada en las piernas, el chico al caer, rápidamente se levantó de un salto, se volvió a poner en posición de pelea y ataco tirando un golpe al pecho de la chica, ella lo esquivo saltando y haciendo una voltereta asía adelante sobre el chico, al aterrizar, giro su cuerpo para golpear la espalda del padawan el cual esquivo el golpe agachándose y girando, al girar con una pierna golpeo las de la chica quien callo, pero la mandaloriana se levantó rápidamente tirando golpes al torso de Ezra quien retrocedía rápidamente, en un punto Sabine le golpeo la cara a Ezra quien se defendió dándole un golpe en el estómago y luego remato el golpe con una patada en las piernas, Sabine callo y no se levantó inmediatamente indicando que se rendía, El niño de ojos de color azul eléctrico se apeno y sorprendió de que su amiga no se levantara, los demás también se acercaron

-¿Sabine?...-Ezra

-Cuando te dije que no tuvieras miedo de pegarme seguí creyendo que no te atreverías a golpearme-Sabine se rio un poco y todos los demás la siguieron cuando se levanto

-Bien Ezra…- El chico sonrió victorioso- ahora solo te que queda derrotar a Hera, Zeb, Chopper, a mí y por su puesto a Kanan-El padawan se quedó viendo a Ahsoka con una cara de cansancio, decepción, asombro y sueño mayormente

-Justo ahora podría derrotar a Hera-Dijo Ezra confiado y de forma arrogante mientras que Hera levantaba una ceja

-Ni siquiera yo he logrado derrotarla siempre me ganan-Kanan

Hera se acercó al niño y le jalo una oreja y Ezra inmediatamente comenzó a gritar

-¡Lo siento Hera… suéltame, suéltame por favor suéltame no debí decirlo eres mejor que yo y que todos¡-Ezra comenzó a quejarse hasta que Hera lo soltó

-Tú y tu padawan son tal para cual…-Ahsoka

-Ambos son arrogantes, confiados…-Sabine

-Enojones, habladores y… muy buenos rebeldes-Hera

Kanan sonrió al igual que su padawan, Ezra bostezó y se comenzó a tallar los ojos para mantenerse despierto

-Creí que entrenar te quitaría el sueño…-Kanan le dio unas palmas en la espalda a su padawan-Anda vete a dormir

-Gracias Kan digo maestro-Ezra bostezó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Pero tenía hambre, no desayuno

-Debería ir a comer algo-Dijo para sí mismo

Ezra fue a la cocina, saco su tazón naranja, una cuchara, leche y cereal, se preparó su desayuno a las 3 de la tarde, pero era desayuno, se sentó y comió una cucharada pequeña, la mastico y trago, luego bostezo, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y Ezra se quedó profundamente dormido pero en menos de 5 minutos, Kanan entró a la cocina, noto que su padawan se quedó dormido, el jedi se acercó y movió el hombro del niño, el cual se quejó un poco

-Deberías llevarlo a su cuarto o por lo menos ponerle una manta-Hera

-Me dijiste que te irías a tu cuarto-Kanan

-Me duele mucho la rodilla y vine por hielo-Dijo Hera mientras se acercaba cojeando

-Tu cama está arriba como la de Sabine mejor ve a mi cuarto y yo te llevo hielo-Kanan

-Muchas gracias-Hera salió

Kanan cargo a Ezra en su hombro, lo llevo a su cuarto y lo acostó, cuando salía oyó una voz débil

-Gracias…Kanan-Ezra

-Que descanses-Kanan

Ezra comenzó a soñar con "ella", barias horas después, sonó una alarma en el cuarto de máquinas y todos tenían que ir a ver qué pasaba, Ezra estaba cansado y de mal humor

-¿Qué ocurre?-Kanan

-No lose solo comenzó a sonar la alarma-Hera

Ezra se paró junto de la alarma le dio un golpe muy fuerte que llamo la atención de todos, pero la alarma se calló y todo estaba estable, se dirigió al pasillo, se paró en la puerta

-Ahora si me disculpan quisiera dormir…por favor- Dijo Ezra con una voz grave y escalofriante que dejo a todos boquiabiertos

-Tal vez debamos dejar que descanse-Ahsoka

-Sin duda-Hera

-Quién esté a favor diga yo-Ahsoka

Todos alzaron la mano y dijeron

-Yo- entonadamente y algo fuerte

-¡ ¿QUIEREN CALLARCE? POR FAVOR¡-Ezra grito desde su cuarto y todos se callaron

-Como que al niño le afecta no dormir bien ¿No?-Zeb

-Si-Kanan

-Sin…-Hera

-Duda…-Sabine

-Alguna…-Ahsoka

Cada quien se fue por su lado, y dejaron dormir a Ezra todo el día…O lo que quedaba del día

Fin

Espero les haya gustado la historia la continuación fue muy corta pero interesante en cierta manera espero que les parezca que el titulo concuerde con la historia gracias.


End file.
